Ghost Girl
by TFaTFreak207
Summary: After leaving Dominic in the cemetery, Letty embarks on a journey of self-reflection. One-shot. R&R.


_"Room 225; take the elevator up and it'll be on your left. If you need anything Ms. Shaw, just dial ZERO on your phone."_

She thanked the clerk and mustered the fakest smile possible before heading for the elevators. Once inside, she leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. She was exhausted from the long drive, and the crying didn't help. Nearly six hours after spontaneous highways and back roads to nowhere in particular led her to what she presumed was Arizona, she found a decent motel to crash for the night. The room wasn't a five-star suite by any means, but it was clean, and had a bed, and for tonight that was all Letty needed. She dumped her bag on the coffee table, grabbed a Corona bottle from the six-pack just purchased, and stripped naked on her way to the bathroom.

She popped the cap on her beer and took a long swig, downing half the bottle in one gulp. She chanced a look into the mirror, and wasn't surprised at the corpse staring back at her. Her eyes were swollen and red-rimmed, and she guaranteed it was why the front-desk looked upon her with pity. Also probably why he didn't badger her when she lied about losing her ID. Her skin was dull and pale, and her mental and emotional exhaustion was on full display. Letty climbed in under the scorching hot spray and took a seat, beer and all. She cradled her legs to her chest and allowed the steaming water to roll over her head and down her back.

Staring straight ahead, all she could see was Dominic. The broken look in his eyes when she told him she was leaving, just weeks after returning to LA with him and his family. After braving the leap of faith for the sake of finding her old self, Letty quickly realized how unprepared she was to revisit her previous life.

That boisterous laugh, with a smile that easily melted the walls around her heart. It wasn't hard for her to see why she was attracted to him before - the man was an Adonis. His looks were undeniable, but what really drew her in was his intensity, and perseverance. Most people would want revenge on someone who shot them, but not Dominic. Like a stray puppy, he kept coming back. He allowed her to shun him, hurt him, and yet still risked his life to save hers. _He jumped a fucking bridge to save you_ , she thought.

Those eyes, though. The eyes that stared back at her after making impact on that bridge were all the answers she needed. They offered up an explanation to why this stranger meant something, _anything_ to her. Why she hesitated to kill him like she had been trained. He knew her. In ways Owen or the team never could, Dominic knew her.

She felt it when they raced through London, when she took her first loss on the tarmac. He knew her driving, anticipating every shift and turn before she could even think about it. It was like racing against herself. When he explained her scars so vividly, Letty could visualize each instance, and he was there for it all. He knew more about her than she did herself, and that scared the shit out of her. That's why she left abruptly, forcing herself out of his arms and into her car. She was scared to hear about 'Letty' from his perspective, mainly because she knew she could never live up to that woman again.

But it was also why she followed him home to California. His eyes pulled her in, and told a story that she wanted to hear. She could see ages of tragedy behind those brown pools, and she needed to know her part in it all.

Eventually, those sad, brown eyes with the dimly-lit fire that craved attention became too much for her. They pleaded for her to be the _old_ Letty, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't.

Letty swallowed down the rest of her beer, discarding the bottle onto the tile floor. Her stomach was a pit of guilt and confusion that was spreading rapidly, and she couldn't stop the racking sobs from returning.

She liked Dom, the attraction was unstoppable, but looking into his eyes - she could tell it wasn't enough. He needed more from her than she could possibly give. She hated that she couldn't remember what they had, those fifteen years down the drain with a snap of the finger. And it wasn't only him that she lost with her amnesia, but Mia and Brian, as well. The childhood family they shared. Memories were literally standing in front of her with no hope of being recognized, and she knew how much it devastated them all.

So, she left. She couldn't bare looking into Brian's guilt-ridden baby blues anymore, or sitting through hours of video recordings with Mia, watching as she prayed for a miracle to happen. Not only was it hurting Letty not being able to remember the people who greatly wanted to be in her life, but it was crushing those around her, too.

After another hour of sobbing and soaking in water that had long grown cold, it was time for Letty to retreat to bed. She wrapped herself in a towel, grabbed her bag and the rest of her beer, and headed for the bedroom. The bed wasn't bigger than a full, with thin sheets under an ugly green comforter and two pillows that were sure to leave her sore the next morning. She sighed and flopped down anyway.

Letty emptied the contents of her duffle on the bed, sighing at the bundles of cash stacked neatly at the bottom, her savings from those profitable, yet dangerous heists she participated in with Shaw's crew. Her stash was a lot more than the fifty-grand in the bag, but she was smart enough to keep the majority tucked away. It was her back-up plan if things went left while working with international criminals, and sure enough, things went left. For now, the fifty-grand was enough to find a nice place to live and start over. Find a normal job, maybe at a garage, and take back her life. The last four years were far from normal, and she imagined the years before that were no walk in the park either, but stability was what she needed now. Time to sit, and think.

She meant what she said to Dominic - the old Letty was gone. Despite her efforts, she had no recollection of her past, or the events leading up to her amnesia. The bits and pieces that came back in flashes got her no closer to solving the mystery. She no longer knew the person she was, only who she had become. The person that Owen tried to turn her into; cold, calculated, and cagey. Even if she tried, too many life-altering events had taken place to return things back to normal. She heard the stories. She knew why she ended up in Braga's line of fire in the first place. She knew that Dominic had abandoned her, and she took on the responsibility of bringing him home. Amnesia or not, that was unforgivable in her mind. If he truly had loved her, he wouldn't dare leave her alone in a foreign country, regardless of the reasoning. She reckoned that pre-amnesia Letty wouldn't let such an act slide, and she damn sure wasn't about to forget it now.

She flopped back on the bed. She was tired. She felt the vibrations coming from her jacket and retrieved her phone. Ten missed calls, several voicemails, and even a few texts from Mia were waiting. Not in the mood to talk or argue, Letty shut the device off. She needed space, and not just from Dominic.

This was her first time being alone since waking up in the hospital. The first time she was free to move without restrictions, police worries, or a member of Shaw's team following her. No death threats (that she knew of) looming over her head. She had enough cash to disappear forever and try to make something with the rest of her life. She was still young, a few months shy of thirty-three to be exact. She had nothing but space and opportunity to do what she wanted, so why did she feel like shit for leaving? Like she was walking away from everything she was trying to find in Los Angeles - a home, a family, some peace of mind.

Letty tried hard not to let Toretto be such a detrimental factor in her decision. A part of her said that he was just a guy, like Ivory or Owen. She cared for her him, but he wasn't to be trusted just yet. He'd proven himself to be a damn good driver, and he had a set of balls on him that'd make the most experienced stuntman sweat, but that wasn't enough for her. She didn't need anymore tough-guy bravado in her life... it had done enough damage to her.

The other part of her wanted to take another leap of faith with him. Her connection to him was palpable, and she wasn't sure if it was fate or luck that he had found her again. She wanted to know the man that had caused so much destruction and despair for her. She wanted to get to know the people who put their lives on the line for a chance to help her. Letty was intrigued by Dominic Toretto and his family, but she couldn't help wonder what kind of future she'd have with them considering their history.

* * *

A week later, and Letty had grown accustomed to her shanty, temporary home. It was a long-shot from the comfy, family-filled place that she left in LA, but it showed Letty that she didn't mind living on her own. She felt at peace being able to come and go as she pleased, but she did miss having someone to talk to. She wasn't particularly close with Owen's team, but Ivory or Jah were always around to lend an ear. Hell, Owen's presence wasn't half-bad sometimes.

The silence was driving her nuts inside the tiny efficiency. In the short time she spent at 1327 Echo Park, she'd become accustomed to Mia and Dom's bickering, or Jack's cries for attention. She was used to Brian knocking on her room door for advice on his car, though she pegged it as his way to make small talk without the thought of Braga looming over them.

The quiet gave her time to think, and frankly, she was sick as shit of thinking. She didn't know if she would fully regain the years lost to amnesia, and Letty wasn't sure that she wanted to. She had the opportunity to be anyone she wanted now. She didn't have to return to her old life and the losses and tragedies that came with being Letty Ortiz. That's why she sat staring at a first class ticket to the UK for hours. The plane left in two days, giving her only forty-eight hours to make a life-changing decision: go back to the place she called home for the past two years, racing and owning the streets of London and continuing to live as Letty post-amnesia, or return to her old identity - Letty, the ghost girl of L.A.

Instead of doing some critical thinking, Letty grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. She spotted a small, local Mexican cuisine spot a few blocks away that guaranteed something better than Chinese take-out, and beverages a little stronger than Coronas, and made the short walk. There were only a few patrons inside, all looking up at a fuzzy TV showing a sports game. Letty grabbed a table in the back.

"Shot of Jose please, and a Corona," she said to the waitress.

As she settled in, she watched as an older man entered the bar, and she quickly pegged him for a federal agent. He wore a black suit and dark glasses, with his salt-and-pepper hair slicked back, his swagger screaming cop. Letty wasn't the only one to make the observation. Several burly, surely-drunken guys eyed him as he made his way to the bar.

"Belgium Ale," he ordered.

Her cell phone started to ring again. It was Mia, again. She waited for the call to end, and anticipated a voicemail. Surely, a notification for five new messages blinked on the screen.

She dropped the phone back on the table and took the shot that was brought to her, OK-ing a refill soon after.

While she was downing her shot, she noticed the cop take up residence in the booth next to her, his foreign beer in hand.

"Lemme pick up the next one for you," he said.

"No thanks. I can pay for my own drinks," she replied. She wasn't in the mood for small talk. "And are cops allowed to drink on the job?"

"You see a badge?" he smiled.

"I'm sure it's tucked away, along with the .45 in your jacket. Also, your boys dressed like the Men in Black standing next to your service vehicle out front kinda give you away."

He glanced over his shoulder to his men outside, standing guard and on alert.

"Yeah, they don't quite get discretion."

"So what do you want?"

"Have you been in contact with Dominic Toretto in the last 48 hours?"

Letty froze, but tried to keep her cool. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but he wouldn't get help from her.

"I don't know who that is."

He pulled folder from his jacket, and handed her a photo, "Is this you?"

It was the same picture that Owen showed her, of her and Dom at the barbecue.

"I wish someone'd burn that damn phot _o."_

"So you _do_ know him, good. I'm gonna guess that because you're still here in Arizona, that you haven't talked to him recently?"

"Listen, I left LA a week ago, so I don't know anything about anything he's done since then. Or even before, really. So, I can't help you. Sorry."

To get the message across, she picked up her phone and began fiddling aimlessly with it, hoping he'd leave her alone. Out of curiosity, she skipped the first four and played the most recent message.

 _"Hey Lett, I see you're still not answering calls. Not sure if you have a TV wherever you are, but some shits gone down. The house is gone. And Han... he's dead. Wherever you are, please be safe. I love you Lett... we all do."_

The man watched Letty's face twist up in confusion, then pain.

"I don't need your help, but Dominic does."

He pulled out an iPad and tapped the screen, and a video of Los Angeles news coverage started to play.

 _"Police are still seeking answers about an explosion that rocked a small neighborhood in southern Los Angeles, California two days ago. The home of Dominic Toretto was destroyed in a blast that authorities are calling "suspicious". As some of you may know, Toretto was arrested a few years ago..."_

Letty tuned out the rest of the broadcast and looked back up at him.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm... _nobody_. Just someone who wants to help Dominic catch the person responsible for that."

"He's okay?"

"Toretto's fine," he assured her.

"Who would do something like that?" she felt sadness as she watched the home she had just abandoned smolder in a pile of char and ashes.

"This man," he placed another picture on her table, "Deckard Shaw - I believe you know his brother."

She recognized the last name, but certainly not the face. She didn't even know Owen had a brother.

"My ... _company_ has been tracking Shaw for some time. We recently located him in Tokyo, and his actions there led us to believe Toretto would be his next stop. We were right."

Letty only stared at the photo. She knew going back to help him would mean being thrown back into the deep in, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to go back to treading water around the Torettos. Protecting him wasn't her responsibility. She had done enough for him, and it had backfired in the worst way. Frustrated and confused, Letty pushed the iPad and photo back over to him.

"Sorry, I can't help you," she said. "I'm not apart of that family anymore."

Mr. Nobody stood from the table and adjusted his suit before throwing a tip down on the tabletop.

"I know you've been through a lot, but I also know Dominic can't face Shaw without you. He works better when his team has his back, his _whole_ team. You are a vital part of that team, whether you remember or not."

Letty sat for a while after he left, staring at the glass of beer in front of her. She was torn, yet again, by being forced to choose between Dom and herself. She left because being in his presence felt more like a hindrance than anything, and now she was being asked to come back. To put herself back in that position again. To look into his eyes again and pretend like he wasn't screaming out for her to love him. To sit next to Mia at the Sunday barbecues and act like they were sisters, when she couldn't even remember the girl's birthday. To walk past Brian every day and feel the guilt pouring over his shoulders.

Letty was exhausted. She had been trying to piece her life together like a jigsaw puzzle for so long that the pieces had become frayed and jagged. She didn't trust anyone, not even Toretto.

Letty waited until she was sober enough to make the three-block trek back to her motel room, and headed for much needed rest. Once there, she grabbed a bottled water from the fridge before climbing in bed.

She stared at the white noise on the tube for what seemed like hours, as sleep refused to take over her body. She couldn't take her mind off of Dom, and what was left of the house.

She glanced over at her phone, and dialed Mia's number.

 _"Hello?"_ the sleepy voice answered.

"Hey Mia, it's Letty."

 _"Letty? Oh, thank God. I was worried sick. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I saw what happened to the house. Are you guys alright?"

 _"Everyone's okay, just shaken up. Jack saw it happened, he hasn't slept well since. Where are you?"_

"I'm close, Mi. Any clues on who is responsible?"

 _"Dom got a package from Tokyo, he thought it was parts sent from Han. Only it wasn't. He also got a call right before the bomb blew, which was obviously some time of detonator. He's not sure who exactly, but the caller had an English accent. Kinda like Owen Shaw's."_

Letty's heart sank into her stomach, "Yeah. Apparently Owen has a brother - Deckard. Could be him. When is Han's funeral?"

 _"It was yesterday. From what I hear, it was a nice service."_

"You didn't go?"

 _"I've been to too many funerals in the past few years, Lett. I couldn't handle another. Besides, Dom sent Jack and I to a family friend's in Monte Cristi until the craziness stops. Were you gonna make an appearance?"_

"I'm not sure I would've. I'm in a really weird spot."

 _"Tell me about it,"_ Mia replied. There was a long pause after, but Letty could tell Mia had plenty to say. _"I guess you're not up for talking about why you left?"_

"Not really. I just need to figure all of this out, Mi."

 _"I get it Letty. I mean, we're practically strangers to you. It's probably weird as hell."_

Letty laughed for the first time in days.

 _"Have you called Dom?"_

Her smile was gone quickly.

"No."

 _"He's been a bit of a recluse, but I think he understands - or at least he's trying to understand - why you left. Brian's convinced you aren't coming back."_

Her eyes went to the plane ticket to London on her nightstand.

"Like I said, I'm figuring it out."

 _"I know it's late, but I'm terrified of hanging up_ _. I_ _don't want this to be_ _the last_ _time we speak."_

"It won't be, Mia. I promise."

Letty meant it. She could use a friend, no matter how much she pushed them away.

 _"Regardl_ _ess of what you_ _remember or not,_ _I_ _love_ _you,_ _Letty. I was crushed when_ _I found_ _out about your_ _accident._ _When Brian told_ _me that they found you,_ _I_ _immediately_ _wanted him to bring you home. I didn_ _'t_ _realize how_ _much could change in less than a year. Even if you_ _hadn't lost your_ _memory,_ _who's to say_ _you'd want to come_ _home with us? With him?"_ Mia said. _"It was_ _selfish of all of us to think that._ _You're an_ _adult. Whatever you do, just_ _know_ _that_ _you have me_ _in your_ _corner. Even if_ _you_ _don't_ _want_ _it."_

Letty felt choked up, and took a second to swallow her cries, "I appreciate that, Mia. More than you'll ever know."

 _"Stay safe,_ _please."_

"I will. Look out for Dominic, will ya?"

 _Mia chuckled, "_ _Easier_ _said than_ _done. Bye, Lett."_

"Later girl."

Before she could end the call, tears were already rolling over her cheeks. She wanted to be done crying over these people, but she found herself struggling to let go.

Letty rolled over onto her side and pulled the blankets up under her chin, sniffling away the tears. She thought back to the mystery cop from earlier as her eyes scanned over his business card on the table. He was convinced that Deckard Shaw was coming for Dom, and apparently, anyone close to him. She had history with both Owen and Dom, and she didn't put it past Deckard to turn his sights on her for what happened to his brother.

Nobody was also convinced that Dominic needed her. She wanted him, but she refused to start needing him, too. She wanted to return the favor of having his back, but she couldn't give him the opportunity to suck her back into his web. She needed stability, not life on the fringe anymore.

* * *

The next morning, Letty was in surprisingly good spirits as she came back from grabbing breakfast. She sat with her food and coffee in front of the television, landing on more local coverage of the Toretto home. She tried to imagine the home as it stood before, with people gathered around that old rickety picnic table. It wasn't easy remembering much before the past few years.

They threw an old mugshot of Dominic on the screen while speaking of his past crimes, as if it had any correlation to his home being bombed in the middle of the day. For once, Dom was on the right side of the law to take down skilled thieves, including Letty. Next, they tossed up a photo of Anton Toretto, or Tony as he was lovingly known. She listened in as they described the details of his father's death, and the subsequent assault that led to Dom's first prison sentence. All of it felt familiar, and she felt herself getting emotional as she thought about Tony.

She reached into her duffle for the stack of photos she stole from Mia. She found one of her, Dom, Mia, and Tony at one of his races, all standing around his prized beauty - a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda.

Oddly enough, the photo sent her senses into high-gear. She could smell the gas fumes that filled the air that day. She could taste those awful corndogs from the concession stand. She could even hear Tony's lecturing Dominic, and see the teenage annoyance on his face.

 _"_ ** _Look after the girls, Dom."_**

 ** _"I will, dad."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm serious, D. One day_** ** _I won_** ** _'t be around, and_** ** _people are gonna be looking at you to take care of them, and protect them, so you better make all that working out you do with Vince_** _ **worth it. Don**_ _ **'t let me down."**_

Letty smiled at the memory. There was no mistaking that deep, gruff voice of Tony Toretto. As authoritative and stern it was, it had a gentleness to it that Letty always found comforting. It was much like Dom's, with a lick of a Spanish accent.

Through this small, but meaningful memory, it didn't take long for a snowball effect to happen. With each picture, she was able to pull a conversation, or a smell, and even emotional feelings to the forefront of her mind. She could vividly remember each occasion, but still couldn't piece together the days before her accident.

Her eyes went to the plane ticket on the nightstand. Her flight was dated for the following morning, but now she wasn't as sure about her trip. After speaking to Mia, and hearing Nobody's speech, the part of her that wanted to stay was growing. Maybe not to pursue a relationship with Dominic, but to make sure he didn't get himself killed avenging Han. If Deckard was anything like his little brother, Dominic would need all the help he could get.

She missed him. Letty was enjoying the space and time to think without guilt looming over her, but she couldn't help but miss those brown eyes staring at her with grave patience. Or how hard he tried to give her space, all while being near her every second of the day. He was always nearby to answer questions or fill in the blanks. He made her feel more at home than those four walls. The entire family welcomed her, even after she and her old crew made several attempts on their lives. He didn't give up on her when she shot him, and he didn't stop fighting for her when she pushed him away.

 _How could you not stay for him? How could you not try for them? Ride or die, right?_ She thought to herself.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Letty jumped up and began tossing her things in her duffle. She packed quickly and headed for the door, looking over her shoulder once more for anything left behind. She noticed her plane ticket to London still on the nightstand.

Letty walked out, leaving it and any doubt behind. She went to the Charger she borrowed - his car - parked out front. She avoided it for most of her trip, walking anywhere she needed to go. It reminded her too much of him, but now, sitting in the driver's seat, she welcomed the reminder. She could still smell his essence, and his cologne. It was powerful, and at times, overwhelming. It felt like Dominic was there with her every time she sat behind the wheel, giving her tips and watching her out of his peripheral.

She reached into the glove compartment, pulling out a few photos he kept inside. They were taken the day they were cleared of federal charges, the day she decided to take a chance on him, and his family.

 _"The infamous Letty Ortiz,"_ She could hear Roman's voice clear as day. _"I see why Dom nearly tore apart the UK looking for you. Beauty and brawn."_

 _"Shut up Rome,"_ Brian would say.

 _"I'm just saying the girl is fine. Am I the only one thinking it?"_

 _"You're the only one saying it,"_ said Tej.

 _"You don't seem to care that you talk too much,"_ Letty said to Rome with a laugh. _"You're ballsy, I like that, man."_

Letty chuckled at the memory. She liked the people who opened their home to her as if she never left. She just wished she could remember them.

Letty turned over the engine and headed for Los Angeles.

As she struggled to stop worrying about Dominic, her cell phone ringing snapped her out of her daze.

"Hello?" she answered.

The words in her ear barely registered. Her body was now on autopilot as she coasted down the road with one hand on the wheel, the other trembling near her face. As the doctor informed Letty of her findings, Letty tried hard to find the underlying meaning of it all.

The doctors words kept repeating in her head, even after she hung up. _Letty Toretto. Letty Toretto_. She was admitted to the hospital after her accident using his name, his last name. She tried to convince herself that it was only to keep her identity concealed, for her safety. Nothing more, nothing less.

If it was so insignificant, why was her heart pounding out of her chest? Why was her brain picking up visions of him and that damn smile, again? Why was she seeing him every time she closed her eyes?

Two hours later, and she was back in southern LA, navigating the foreign streets like a pro. She knew this town, at least some part of her did. It didn't take long to find her way to the house, or what was left of it. Police tape, along with uniformed cops and reporters, surrounded the property and made it impossible to get close. She took off and headed to the garage, hoping to find the team there, but no such luck. She couldn't think of any place they'd be, so she took her phone out to call Mia. That's when she spotted the black SUV that had been tailing her since she left the motel. She fired up her car, ready to take off from the scene when the SUV pulled up to her car. The back passenger window rolled down and a familiar face appeared.

"If you're looking for Toretto, follow me."

Letty followed the black SUV out of the city to a random building in the middle of, well, nowhere. Desert land stretched for miles around the large hanger, but several other blacked-out rides were parked outside.

Nobody came over to her window and rapped slightly, "Your friends are inside. Take your time."

Letty nodded and leaned back against her seat, dropping her head on the headrest. She needed a moment to adjust. She knew that once she walked in there and looked into his eyes, there would be no going back. She couldn't run again after showing up. She wouldn't be responsible for breaking his heart twice... no matter how many times he had done it to her.

She was no coward, so she wouldn't run again. If she didn't want to be with him, she would tell him to his face. If she couldn't handle the pressure, she would be honest, then move on with her life.

 _He's just some guy I used to know,_ she kept telling herself.

Letty sighed, put on a brave face, and stepped out. The moment she entered the building, the same aura she got from the Charger guided her like a missile to him. She could hear his voice, even over all of power tools. It commanded attention, and he had hers.

Then she saw him. His back was to her as he addressed his faithful team. Every step she took felt like her feet were sinking into quicksand.

 _"Your team is now complete."_

He finally turned around, and for a moment, it felt like the world stopped spinning. He looked at her the same way he did that day on the bridge, and the night after their race. Like he still couldn't believe she was there in the flesh. Like if he blinked, or moved too quickly, she would disappear. The two embraced and Letty felt weightless. She could feel her anxiety washing away, as if all her demons and insecurities were gone the moment his arms wrapped around her. He had a way of making her feel safe without saying a word, and Owen could never do that. The way his torso relaxed told her that he was relieved to see her, too.

"I went to the house. I was worried sick," she murmured.

Her eyes went to the cross around his neck. She had last seen it in the hands of Owen Shaw, and somehow it had made its way back here to him. It withstood fifteen years of ups and downs, and had become a symbol of faith between the two. A link that kept them tethered to one another through decades of adventures and mishaps.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, curious as to how it ended up in his possession again.

"It was found with Han. Left as a message. A message I plan on returning," he replied sternly, confirming his plan for revenge. "Can you ride?"

She looked into his eyes and without hesitation, she replied, "Yeah, of course I can. Han was my family, too."


End file.
